Rakuen?
by Mss Potter
Summary: Kiba is gone and the rest of the gang is searching for him. Will they find him, or will it be to late? And who is the wolf that seems to now so much about paradise. Translation of the titel is Paradise, bad language. CHANGED SOME OF IT THAT WAS TO WIERD
1. Where Are You?

**Mss Potter - A****s some of you know I'm not a good writer, this is my first REAL written fic. So please have mercy!! (On her knees begging) **

**Tsume – (Snorts)**** yeah right tell her what an idiotic fic this is**

**Mss Potter – Who asked for your opinion?**

**Tsume – No one but I give it anyway **

**Toboe – Can you two stop fighting. Mss Potter owns nothing from Wolf's Rain**

**Mss Potter – No I don't own Wolf's Rain but my own characters that's going to enter in the fic**

_Song_

"Speak"

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

There was no single track, not even one single hair. His sense was gone too, how where they going to find him now?

"KIBA!...KIBA!"

How can he just disappear? One minute he was here now he was gone.

"KIBA!...KIBA!"

How can the runt stand there and yell, thought Tsume as he looked over the place. Snow was falling from the sky like it was mourning with them. Toboe was still looking for Kiba even if never got an answer; Kiba had run after Cheza after that Jaguara had taken her. Hige was standing and staring at nothing, Blue was gone too. He had not got to know her like he had wanted to. But he had fallen in love with her over these past days.

Toboe looked around him and saw that both Tsume and Hige seemed to be in there on world. Maybe they are trying to figure out where Kiba and Blue are, thought Toboe. But he still didn't know what to do, he couldn't find Kiba and now he was getting tired of yelling.

A wind blow is cold through the three wolf's fur; Toboe was standing beside Tsume and Hige beside Toboe.

_We've found a kind of paradise in a flowers bloom._

_We've seen the end of a mystic land so close it meets the parting sun._

_We've shared the thoughts that two could share; we feel the truth, magic that we send_

Where the hell are you Kiba? You just had to run of right?

_Searching for something new_

_Isle of Gold in flowers bloom_

"Come on" the other two looked at Tsume as he began to walk.

_We've heard a kind of paradise beyond the desert's dunes._

_We've walked the earth in solitude, so cold we need the warmth of sun._

_We've lived the life that we could live; we see the truth magic that begins_

_Searching for something new_

_Isle of Gold in flowers bloom_

"Where are we going?", Toboe asked and began to follow Tsume.

_We've found a kind of paradise, below a sky so new._

_We've weaved a web of mystery so wide, we need the light of day._

_We've worn the cloak of secret lives, we've seen the truth, magic that we send_

_Searching for something new_

_Isle of Gold in flowers bloom_

"We are going to find Kiba and Blue", was the only answer Toboe got.

_So when will it end?_

_So when, when will we meet, my friend?_

And they ran to find their friends.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you thing of it, if I should keep going or stop 


	2. Who The Hell Are You!

_**A/N: Here is **__**chapter two hope you liked the first chapter.**_

**Blue – Hey! When am I going to enter the fic? ****(Glares)**

**Mss Potter – As soon I have come to that part (Rolls her eyes)**

**Kiba – When am I going to enter?**

**Mss Potter – Now and you wont if you keep asking questions (Glares at everyone)**

**Kiba – o.k**

**Blue – fine (Pouts)**

**Hige – (looks at me in shock) ****what have I don?**

**Mss Potter – Nothing, but it was not a threat it's a fact**

**Hige – Oh, ok**

**Mss Potter ****– Kanziru, is my character. He is about Kibas length in human form, and he has raven black hair. His eyes are ice blue, both in wolf and human form. His fur is grey black, more grey then black. His stomach is white the same goes for his troth. His front legs, hind legs and the tip of his tail are white too. His ears are white with black tips.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The snow had not stopped but it was lees snow now then before. In the snow was a slight moving hill of snow. A pure white wolf was lying in the snow, the wolf opened one of its amber eyes and sighted.

She was gone...Cheza, he didn't know where his pack was either. Kiba rose up on shaky legs and shook the snow of his fur; he was too tired to keep going after Cheza. And on the other hand he needed to find his pack. He smelled the air...Toboe...Hige...Tsume. Kiba turned to run to the direction he smelled his pack mates, he run as fast as could manage.

But Kiba thought he heard something from the right, it sounded like a car. But he could be wrong, and then he heard it again and stopped. Kiba looked to the direction he had heard the sound; he saw that he was right.

A car came driving against him in high speed. Kiba was ready to jump out of the way, when the car suddenly stopper and a soldier walked out with a gun in his hands. Ready to shoot anything that he wished. What should I do now? I can't die here, Kiba thought as he stood his ground for now at least.

The soldier began to shoot against him, Kiba growled and jumped out of the way for the bullets. He bared his teeth at the soldier and tried to attack, but the soldier was ready for him. Bullets began to make there way towards Kiba who tried to doge them, but he wasn't fast enough.

One bullet went in to his right hind leg and one dug in to his left shoulder; the last bullet hit his right side. Kiba howled out in pain, he betted that the others had heard him; he collapsed because of the pain.

Three wolfs where walking in the new soft snow on the ground. It had stopped snowing and Tsume, Toboe and Hige were still walking on their search for Kiba. Both Toboe and Hige were tired, and there tongues looked like ties as they panted. Tsume weren't tired yet so he thought they should keep going a little longer.

"Tsume, do you think we are going to find Kiba and Blue?" Toboe asked just to break the silence.

"We will find them" Tsume answered. Hige looked to the right, then to the left and stopped. There was something in the snow.

"Oi, what's that?" Hige asked Tsume and Toboe. Tsume turned to the direction Hige had seen something.

Could it be Kiba?

Mabye he had stopped because of the snow, thought Tsume as they ran towards the white thing in the snow. It was Kiba the white wolf was almost dead, he had been in the snow to long and because of his wounds.

"Hige go and find some kind of shelter fast. Toboe your going to help me with Kiba" said Tsume as he checked all Kibas wounds.

They were lucky Hige found a cave not to far away. Hige made a fire that could keep them warm for now, and then he began to help Tsume with Kibas wounds. Toboe was a bit lost what are we going to do if Kiba won't make it? Are we going to keep searching for paradise?

After what seemed like hours they were don with healing Kiba as good as they could.

"Is he going to be all right Tsume" Toboe asked worried if Kiba would die.

"I don't know he has lost quite lot of blood" Tsume answered as he looked at there _leader._

"Well the moon is going to help him at least" Hige said, as he looked out at the moon out side the cave.

"We can only wait and see" said Tsume as they lied down to sleep.

How the hell did I end up here? Thought Kiba as he looked around. But when he saw Tsume, Toboe and Hige he understood, they had found him. He all of a sudden just wanted to sleep then he remembered. The soldier, the bullets and then the pain. Kiba was surprised that he was still alive, but he was glad. Kiba closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Fuck... it's... so fucking...COLD!!! Thought Kanziru as he sat down in the snow. In the horizon you could see the sun rise; Kanziru looked at it for a little while. He began to shiver as a cold breeze swept past him. There's got to be a cave here some were, he thought and kami must have heard him. Not to far away he saw a cave, he run as fast as his frozen body allowed him.

Tsume woke up of the sound of paws drumming against the ground. What the hell, Tsume thought as he sat up. He looked over the others; all of them were still sleeping.

Then who were out side?

Hige woke up when the sound of the paws was almost at the cave.

"Have you seen that wolf before?" Hige asked as he looked out the cave. Tsume growled low in his troth, he got the feeling that this wolf was a treat.

"No, but I don't like that he's heading this way" Tsume answered as he turned in to his true form.

Kanziru stopped about three yards away from the cave. He sensed that there was other wolf's there already. A grey wolf with a criss-cross shaped scar on its chest stood in the opening of the cave.

Kanziru could tell he wasn't wanted, but he could tell that this was one of the wolves the eagle had told him about.

"Are you Tsume?" Kanziru asked as he walked towards the wolf slowly.

"Yes, why do you ask" snarled Tsume still wary of the other one.

"Where is your leader?"

"In side" this time it was Hige who answered.

Kanziru did not want to be wounded so he kept a low profile, the grey one must be protective of something he thought. Maybe he is protective of the young one.

"How do you know Tsumes name?" Hige asked looking at the wolf

"An eagle that I know tolled me that he had seen you wolves not to far away from me. And he thought I should help you find Rakuen" Kanziru answered.

Toboe came out of the cave when he heard that this wolf wanted to help them. But maybe it was a trick, Kiba hade woken up and heard the whole thing. He had asked Toboe to get him so he could talk to him.

"Tsume, Kiba wants to talk to him."

"So he has woken up?"

"Yeah, what is your name?" Toboe asked the dark wolf.

"Kanziru" answered the wolf while its ice blue got a special glint.

* * *

I know that you are going to hate me now, but I hade to end it. 

Translation:

Kami: God

Rakuen: Paradise

Kanziru: Feel


	3. Kanziru

**A/N: Hey I'm back with chapter three, hope you liked the first two.**

**Tsume – Who the hell are you! (Looks at Kanziru)**

**Kanziru – (R****aises one eye brown) I tooled you before, I'm Kanziru**

**Tsume – (Growls) Smart-ass**

**Mss Potter**** – (Eats chocolate)**

**Toboe – (Looks at me weirdly) what are you doing?**

**Mss Potter – (Stops eating) Nothing (looks at everyone)**

**Toboe – Well it looks like you are eating chocolate**

**Mss Potter – No I'm not**

**Hige – Did someone say chocolate? (Sees my chocolate bar)**

**Mss Potter – (Growls dangerously) don't even think about it fatso!**

**Kiba – ****I didn't think she could growl (Looks at me in amazement)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Tsume kept one eye on Kanziru as they walked in to the cave. Hige was one the right side, Toboe in the front and Tsume in the back. When they were with Kiba he asked Toboe to help him sit up against the cave wall. His wounds were much better now that the moon had helped him the previous night.

"So, you want to help us find paradise?"

Kanziru looked Kiba straight in the eye as he answered truthfully.

"Haa, I know how to find rakuen and how to aku it."

"How do you know that?" asked Hige. He was curios about the dark wolf, and he only got more interesting.

"Because the elders in my pack went to rakuen. My grand Pa and grand Ma wanted to take me with them. It was more like a surviving test."

Now no one knew what to believe. The wolf looked to be almost a year now, then how old was he when he did this journey for the first time?

"How old were you then?" asked Toboe as his curiosity took over him.

"I was a month old when I left with the elders. And I was three and a half months old when I came home alone" answered Kanziru truthfully because he wanted to gain their trust.

"Who the hell would take a one-month-old puppy on this kind of journey and then abandon it to make it home alone!" _Almost_ yelled Tsume as Kiba, Toboe and Hige ended up in shock. But what shocked Tsume was that Kanziru talked about it as if it was nothing unusual.

I wonder if they will accept me, but then again I couldn't even keep my own pack safe. Everyone that gets to know me dies.

Kanzirus thoughts were like this now days, and with go reason.

He needs a pack, someone that looks after him. I needed it to... No I _need _it now too.

Thought Kiba as he tried to decide what to do with Kanziru, he wanted him in the pack. He knew how to survive; maybe he could help Toboe a bit.

"You can come with us Kanziru, if you don't have anywhere else to go" said Kiba as he had finally decided what to do. Kanziru was surprised as hell; he had not expected to be accepted by Kiba.

"I have nowhere else to go; I will come with you guys. But I'm warning you I can change from person to person. One minute I'm like this then I can become aggressive as hell towards some people. Especially towards humans and other wolves" Tsume raised one eye brown at this information.

"Why do you change like that?"

"Because... of my past... I have bad experience when it comes to humans. They killed my family two months after my return from my journey. Then I was alone again till I found what seemed to be a gang of puppies that were as old as me. I become friends with them fast, then I become their alpha we all got somehow got a mate. Eventually we were ninety-nine animals totally mostly because of the puppies. But the whole thing is that one day some hunters found our home, how I don't know.

I tried to protect my pack but failed greatly, the hunters some how managed to chain me down. Those bastards killed my pack in front of me; I could do nothing but watch. The hunters did not want to kill me, but us me as a fighting dog and win a hell lot of money on me. And it didn't take long time before I was a champion, but I have been sold to many different humans. Some took good care of me while some others did the opposite.

I do have a symbol of those who took good care of me; the collar is one of them. It's from my latest master; I have my fighting skills from my first master. And four golden fangs from my second, my braces from the fifth, Kanziru tooled Kiba and the others about his whole life. But he didn't give a dam.

Kiba could find him self in the story, especially lose of the family part. He could understand the feeling of losing a family, but he could not understand the feeling of losing a whole pack like that.

Tsume one the other hand under stood the feeling of losing a pack. But he didn't say anything about it.

Kanziru was sitting in his true form and watched the others come over there shock. Toboe was the first one to move, ha actually shocked Kanziru. Toboe walked over to him and nuzzled his neck in a comforting way. Kanziru tensed a bit from the sudden touch.

"Koso, what are you doing?"

Toboe just kept nuzzling his neck till he relaxed. Toboe knew he had some how got thru the hard Kanziru. Maybe he would help him in the way he wanted to be helped.

* * *

I'm sorry had to stop, liked it? Hated it? Tell me!!

Translation:

Haa: Yes

Aku: open

Rakuen: Paradise

Koso Kid (I'm not sure if I spelled it right)


	4. What The Hell Are You Two Doing!

_**A/N: You know I think my grades are getting bad because I'm not studying. Wh**__**itening instead of studying... oh what the hell . **_

**Kanziru – Why did you begin to nuzzle me? (Looks at Toboe)**

**Toboe – Why do you ask? You already know the answer (Raises one eye brown)**

**Hige – Yeah, chibi is right you know the answer**

**Kanziru – Why did you call him chibi? **

**Hige – He looks like one (Toboe hits him over the head)**

**Toboe – I do not!!**

**Mss Potter – (Listening to This Is Why I'm Hot as she singes and dances to it)**

**Tsume – (-.-') **

**Kiba – (O.o')**

**Blue – She's insane**

**Kanziru – And what made you think that (Stares at me wide eyed)**

**Mss Potter (Stops singing and dancing) did you want something?**

**Everyone – NO!!!**

**Mss Potter – O.k anyway on with the story, you know that I only own Kanziru**

**Tsume – I actually feel sorry for you man (pats Kanzirus back)**

**Kanziru – Thanks Tsume**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**_

All of them stayed in the cave for the night and because of Kibas wounds, even Kanziru stayed. Hige was lying at the end of the cave and Kiba laid not to far away from the opening. Toboe lay beside Tsume, the looked a bit like brothers actually.

But Kanziru was not sleeping at all, he looked over the wolves...no his new pack. And he swore silently that he would fight till the end for all of them. Kanziru looked out of the cave and up at the sky, the moon was bright that night. But he was not surprised at all; the moon was his sign instead of a star sign.

God damnit how he missed his family and his pack, but he knew deep inside that they had not left him. And he would see them when they found paradise, he sighed and laid his head down and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The sun shined right in to the cave, and right in the face of Kiba. He cracked one eye open slowly and looked around. The others were still sleeping, Kiba rose up and stretched care fully to see if it hurtled any were. He sat down and looked at his pack that was sleeping peace full. Kanziru was at the same spot he was last time. Hige woke up after a little while and sat up.

"Hey, you're awake. Should we wake the others?"

"No, let them sleep they need it. And we don't know how long Kanziru has traveled."

"He seems to be a bit like Tsume if you ask me. But he all so have a bit of your still too, the surviving thing."

"Yeah, he is a bit like Tsume but I don't know if he is like me" Kiba said as he looked at the wolf in the opening of the cave.

"Were do you think he come from?" Kiba and Hige jumped at the question. Toboe and Tsume had woken up at their conversion.

Tsume rose up and stretched a bit, Toboe sat down next to Hige.

"Well I have never seen him before, so I don't think he is from that city" Tsume said as he sat down again on the ground.

"No, your right I have never seen him either now that I think of it" said Hige as he thought back if had ever seen Kanziru.

Kanziru was still sleeping. When he was sleeping and didn't want to wake up early he ignored every sound that was made around him. Toboe had been watching Kanziru for a while and began to wonder if he should wake him up. But he could feel something wake up inside him; it was like he wanted as many wolves in the pack as possible.

Toboe wanted Kanziru in the pack and he wanted him to know that he had accepted him too. Something inside him told him what to do, so he obeyed the feeling. Toboe walked over to Kanziru were he laid at the opening of the cave.

What the hell is the runt going to do now? Thought Tsume as he watched Toboe walk over to the sleeping wolf.

Hige wanted to stop Toboe from doing something stupid, but he didn't know what the pup was going to do. So he let him go over to Kanziru.

Kiba knew that it might be safe for Toboe to walk over to Kanziru but that did not stop the little voice inside his head.

Kanziru began to wake up, but he could feel something lick his muzzle.

What the hell!?! I hope it's not Tsume, Hige or Kiba. If it is I'm gonna scream so loud that the humans can hear me.

Kanziru opened one eye and sighed it was Toboe. But why was he licking his muzzle? He wondered but then it hit him. Toboe was telling him that he had accept him as a dominant pack member.

Kanziru looked over at Kiba and the others, if a wolf could smirk he would be right now. They were all shocked at the site of Toboe licking his muzzle.

Oh, this is gonna be fun, thought Kanziru and licked Toboe back. He was telling the pup that he accepted him as a submission wolf in the pack.

(_**A/N: I'm not sure if wolves really do that, but I thought it was a good act for our pup Toboe)**_

What the fuck are they doing!!, thought Tsume as his eyes gored wider at the seen in front of him. It was like if they had heard his thoughts, because they stopped lick each other right away.

"What?"

"What the hell are you two doing?" almost yelled Tsume at Kanzirus question.

"Nothing special, why do you ask?"

"Why are you two licking each other?" Hige asked when he finally dared to us his voice.

"It's how the puppies in a pack accept a new wolf in the pack. And how they shove that they are submission to a dominant wolf too."

Kanziru stretched out his tall body and sat down, he had a feeling that he would have to explain it to them.

"What do you mean with that he submits to you?" Kiba asked curiously, he didn't remember how it was like to live in a pack.

"Most puppies can feel who's dominant and not. That is why they don't fight against there parents for example, but if it is a sibling the fight against each other. Just to se who's the strongest of them he/she becomes one of the dominates in the pack. And that is why koso follows Tsume all the time."

"Because he can feel that Tsume is a dominant wolf and will protect him" finished Kiba as he had thought about everything.

"Yes, and as a pup he will want a big pack mostly for protection."

Not even Toboe knew that he still had his wolf instincts in him. Tsume putted all the pieces together, and all of them fitted with what Kanziru had tolled them.

Both Kiba and Hige were a bit surprised but not much. That Toboe followed Tsume for protection was something both of them understood. But the surprise was that puppies could tell who was dominate was a surprise.

"How do you know all this? Who taught you this?" Kiba wanted to know how Kanziru knew all this. And he wanted to learn more about leading a pack too. And he seemed to know much too.

"As I said it's a pup thing. I remember the time I hade the pups doing the same thing all most all the time. And my grand Pa thought me as much as he could on the journey" Kanziru said as he began to remember the old wolf who had been his guide on how to survive and lead.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long tome for me to update this chapter, but I have been busy. I will try to update faster but I'm not promising anything. 


	5. Betrayed Or Not

_**A/N: M**__**y English grade has got higher (squeals with joy)**_

**Blue – Were the hell am I in this shit (Glares at me in anger)**

**Mss Potter – (Sighs) I have not come to THAT part just yet.**

**Blue – Well hurry up then so I can enter (Glares more at me)**

**Mss Potter – Yes your highness (Mock bows down to Blue)**

**Hige**** – Who do you think is going to die first?**

**Tsume**** – I think Mss Potter is going to die**

**Toboe**** – Why do**** you say that? (Looks from Tsume to me and back)**

**Tsume – Because she makes me look some kind of softie (Growls at the thought of him as soft)**

**Kiba – I think Blue dies, 'cause Mss Potter seems to have a gun behind her back**

**Mss Potter – (Takes out the gun from behind her back and points it at Blue)**

**Hige – NOOOOOOOOOOO (Jumps on me)**

**Kanziru – O.o... O.k that's interesting**

**Blue – You were going to kill me (Stares wide eyed at me)**

**Mss Potter – No I wasn't (Glares at Hige that was still lying on top of me)**

**Kiba – But you pointed that gun at her (Points at the gun)**

**Mss Potter – Yes I pointed it at her, but I could not kill her with it even if my life depended on it**

**Blue – Why not?**

**Mss Potter – It's a softagan**

**Everyone – Oh...**

**Mss Potter – Yes Oh... Now on with the story, I only own Kanziru (Buhu!!)**

**Kanziru – (Glares at me)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kanziru thought that they should begin their journey and Kiba agreed. Kanziru was running beside Kiba to help him lead the other wolves a bit better. Toboe was doing his best to keep up with Kiba, Tsume, Kanziru and Hige. But he was really tired and keep running like this did not help at all.

Kanziru glanced behind and saw that the pup was having problems with keeping up. He turned to Kiba who had not seen it.

"We should slow down the pace a bit."

"What? Why?"

"Look behind you and you will see why"

Kiba looked behind him and saw that Toboe was falling behind.

"As the packs leader it's your job to make sure that the whole pack can keep up with your pace. And as you can see koso is having a bit of a problem with that" Kanziru said as he slowed down a bit.

"Guys slow down a bit"

"What? Why? We usually don't slow down" Hige said as he slowed down.

"Because we need to make sure that Toboe can keep up with us" Kanziru said and turned to look at Tsume and Hige. Both of them looked back and slowed down when they saw how hard it was for Toboe to keep up.

Kanziru slowed down so he was running beside Toboe, he wanted to make sure the pup was not hurt or anything. Toboe was glad that Kanziru slowed down, he actually liked him the best. He was some kind of mix between Kiba and Tsume; he was as nice as Kiba and as hard as Tsume.

"Koso, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Koso I'm not gonna buy that like the others" said Kanziru as he smirked at the pup.

"Ok, I'm tired and my feet are killing me without mercy. Happy now?"

"Koso, you should have said something. We would have stopped for a while and then kept going. And to answer your question... yes I'm happy now...somewhat."

"Well there is no shelter here, so we can't stay for long" Kiba said as he sat down on the ground.

"There should be a city not to far away if I'm not wrong. We might find an abandoned house that we can stay in for now" said Kanziru after he had turned in to his human form.

"How do you know that there is a city out here?" Hige asked

"I have past this place before I meet you guys."

All of them rested a bit then left for the city. The reacted the city on almost no time at all, Kanziru found an abandoned house that they could stay in. Tsume found a sofa that he laid him self on for a while, Hige was complaining about how hungry he was. And Toboe was wondering around the place like he was trying to memories it; Kiba was standing beside one of the windows looking down the street.

Kanziru did in truth not want to stay in the city, and he had his reason. But he had not told the rest of the pack.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything useful" Kanziru said as he rose up from the place he had been sitting in.

"I'm going to. There might be some food here some were" said Hige and headed towards the door.

"Are you three gonna stay here or what" Kanziru asked as he was about to leave him self.

"Well I'm not going any were" said Tsume from the sofa.

"I am not going any were ether" Kiba said from the window. Kanziru looked at Toboe with his usual warm smile.

"I'm going to stay here too."

"Ok that's all I wanted to know, see ya later."

Kanziru and Hige walked out of the apartment that they had found. When two hours had past and only Hige had come back to the apartment. Toboe began to get worried about Kanziru; Kiba was a little worried too but didn't show it. Tsume were getting tired of Toboes reaction.

"Runt, nock it off! He can take care of him self for heavens sake."

"What if there are soldiers here."

"Chibi, give up already he isn't some kind of puppy" Hige said annoyed of the pup's wining.

Kanziru walked down an alley. He had been trying to find someone he could trust. But he soon understood that he had to screw that idea, but he had saved one of his friends here before he left. Kanziru could feel when he was with the others that Tsume was unsure about him still; he did not blame him ether.

A shadow moved along with the roof edge of a building not to far away from Kanziru. The shadows eyes narrowed when Kanziru kept walking, it disappeared to tell its leader.

"Leader, he is back"

"So... the coward has returned" said a somewhat hissing voice.

"Yes leader... what should we do with him?"

"Was he alone?"

"Yes leader, but he was with a pack not to long ago."

"Good, we will show them what a coward he really is HAHAHA" the owner of the voice was a Harlequin Grate Dane that seemed to be insane.

**(A/N: Those who have seen Ginga Densetsu Weed now how he is based on, Hougen)**

When Kanziru walked thru the door to the apartment he was attacked by Toboe. Both fell in to the floor, Toboe seemed to be trying to hug the life out of Kanziru.

"Koso, are you trying to kill me?" Kanziru said somewhat out of breath.

Toboe let go of him right away when he heard the statement. Kanziru rose up from the floor and looked at out one of the windows, then he thought he saw something move on one of the buildings roof.

"What he fuck!"

"Kanziru, what is it?" Toboe asked worriedly

"There was someone on the roof" all of them looked out the window trying to see who it was. But the shadow was all ready gone.

"I haven't seen anyone out here" said Kiba as he searched for someone on the street and on the roofs.

"I have a bad feeling about that it's not gonna be a good stay here" Kanziru said as a shiver went down his spin. He some how knew that Batu knew that he was in the city.

The night was not very peace full. At least not for Kanziru he had not been sleeping at all. He was afraid that Batu might send someone to attack them while they were sleeping. But he lost the battle and sleep took over.

Toboe woke up with Hige shaking him roughly. He sat up and looked around, Kiba and Tsume were arguing about something again.

He looked around for the last pack member, then he saw what it was all about.

Kanziru was gone.

Kanziru was in Batus layer somewhere in the middle of the city. He was quite wounded because he had put up a fight, witch had surprised his capturers.

Batu was sitting not to far away from him and was laughing like he was insane. But to Kanziru he had always been insane, sick minded and all that stuff.

Tsume is not happy I'm sure. I bet he thinks that I left them, and that must be Batus plan.

Kanziru thought as he saw three dogs walk towards him. One of them bite him in the neck and the second one pulled his right leg with everything he had. The last one duged his teeth in to his side. Pain rushed thru his whole body, the last thing he heard was Batus insane laughter.

"I told you he was not trust worthy" growled Tsume as he and the rest of the pack walked down an alley, trying to find Kanziru.

"He wouldn't leave just like that" said a somewhat upset Toboe. He trusted Kanziru and he knew that Kiba did too.

"How do you know that runt? We meet him not to long ago so how well do we know him?"

"Tsume enough, yes we don't know Kanziru well, but I don't think he would leave like that ether. He said that it would not be a good stay here" defended Kiba. He thought something had happened to him.

Because he trusted Kanziru like he trusted the others in the pack.

Hige agreed with both actually, Tsume because the didn't know Kanziru and he could have a pack and be lying about it. Kiba because he didn't think he would leave like that, if he was going to leave he would have told them.

Toboe stopped all of a sudden.

"Guys, I think he was taken this way."

"What do you mean?" Hige asked

"Because there is another sense here and Kanzirus"

Kiba walked over to the alley Toboe said the sense came from. He smelled the air...yes it was Kanziru and someone else.

"Come on" the others followed Kiba in to the alley.

But they missed the dog that was on the roof. He signaled to the other dogs to attack the wolves.

One dog was not to far from Toboe and attacked. Toboe yelped in surprise and pain from the dog's fangs. Tsume turned around at the sound of Toboes yelp and saw the dog. He was about to attack it but was attacked him self, and the other two too.

The dog's was too many and out numbered the easily. Kiba and the others were taken to the dog's leader.

"Kanziru...Kanziru"

What the hell!?!

"Kanziru...Kanziru. Can you here this one?"

Wait a minute that way of speaking...it must be.

"Cheza?"

"Yes, it is this one. You must find this one."

"But we can't find your sense any were. How are we supposed to find you Cheza?"

"You and Kiba can find this one."

"Why just me and Kiba?"

"You're the chosen ones of paradise."

That was the end of Kanzirus and Chezas conversation, because Batus dogs came in.

"So...you're the wolves that were with Kanziru. I thought that coward would choose a bigger pack than this" said Batu amused by the size of the pack.

Kiba was furies over this dog making fun of his pack. He was furriest that he called Kanziru coward, but he knew that he shouldn't be. He didn't know if Kanziru was a coward or not.

Batu was glad his plan worked, he could easily make the traitor look like a coward now.

"Get the bastard over her NOW! " Batu ordered on of the dogs to the right.

"Hai boss"

What is he going to do now? Who is this so-called traitor?

Tsume thought as they watched the dog leave the room. But the question was answered when three dogs came dragging on Kanzirus beaten body.

Toboe, Hige, Tsume and Kiba were shocked at the state Kanziru was in.

"What have you don to him" growled Kiba furiously at the Grate Dane in front of them.

"Nothing special...not like what I'm about to do know"

Batu grabbed Kanziru by the neck and thru him over his head. Kanziru landed on his head and lost one fang when he landed. He looked at Kiba, Tsume, Toboe and Hige with somewhat dull eyes; he looked at his _leader_ with hate.

"You can't take them down you know"

"You bastard! No one can win against me"

"You can't win over an ookami, not an ookami like those."

"You ain't better than a dog your self-_Kanziru_" said Batu as he attacked him again.

Kiba was getting angrier by the Grate Danes statement of the beaten wolf. He could hear how Hige and Tsume growled in anger; Tsume did not now believe that Kanziru had left them. Kiba looked over to Toboe. Toboe looked so scared, and Kiba thought back to what Kanziru had told him.

_Toboe is still a pup and he will want to have a big pack, mostly for protection._

Toboe did not feel safe at all right now. Kanziru was being almost beaten to death by his leader. And they were being held down by some dogs and could not help Kanziru.

Batu made on last attack on the traitor, he grabbed him by the neck and thru him in to the wall not to far away from the wolves. Kanziru hit the wall hard with his head first and stopped move.

"Kanziru!" yelled Toboe in fear of that he had died.

"You bastard!" yelled Kiba and tried to stand up. But with the dogs holding him down it was a little difficult; he tried to reach for one of the dogs to his right. Tsume was also doing the same thing as Kiba. He managed to grab one and tear him of and kill him.

Kanziru had passed out because of the pain in his whole body. But woke up by the sound of a fight, he opened his eyes and saw what he had hoped they would do. Kiba and the others were fighting against Batus dogs, but not Toboe he was standing a bit away from the others.

"T... Toboe"

The pup looked his way and saw that Kanziru was awake.

"Kanziru!" Toboe ran towards him and stopped beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't know... my body hurts quite much."

Toboe lied beside him for comfort while Tsume, Kiba and Hige fighter.

This bastard is going to pay for wounding one of _mine_ pack members

Kiba thought as he killed the last dog and looked over at Batu who was standing about three feet away from Kanziru and Toboe. Kanziru said something to Toboe who obeyed to what ever he had said.

Toboe supported Kanziru as he rose up on his wounded legs.

"You will never win against a pack as strong as this one Batu"

"I can kill all of you easily bastard!"

Batu attacked Kiba first but Kanziru came from the side and broke the attack.

"It's me you're supposed to fight you son of a bitch!!"

Kanziru was doing his best to wound Batu as much as possible. But Batu was stronger than him and easily pulled Kanziru of him and send him in to the wall again.

Tsume attacked Batu when he rose up. And bite him in the throat, Kiba and Hige both attacked Batu too and tried to kill him with everything they got.

Toboe did not know what to do but something in side him told him to help his pack. And he rose up and attacked Batus heart with all his strength and held his grip on it. Eventually Batu died because his heart stopped and because he didn't get any air.

"Kanziru... Kanziru"

Everyone jumped at the voice, but not Kanziru.

"C... Cheza... where are you?"

"This one can not tell. You and Kiba are the ones to find this one."

* * *

Hope you liked it, I have been busy with my exam witch was 2007/06/14 

Translation:

Batu: Punishment

Hai: Yes


	6. Meetings And Discussion

_**A/N: Hey **__**everybody! Sorry for making you all wait for so long.**_

**Mss Potter – I know that someone has been nagging me about not make someone enter (Glares at Blue) so to make it stop I'm gonna enter the person.**

**Blue – Really? (Looks at me with her cutest puppy dog face)**

**Mss Potter – (Sighs) Yes. 'Cause I'm getting tired of your wining**

**Blue – (Growls)**

**Kanziru**** – (****Moans****) No not another fight**

**Mss Potter and Blue – (Glares)**

**Hige**** – And here I thought they never would agree on anything**

**Mss Potter and Blue – (looks at each other)**

**Blue – You know he's got a point**

**Mss Potter – (Sighs) Yes and it's so annoying**

**Toboe – (Sniggers)**

**Hige – HEY**

**Mss Potter – Yes?**

**Hige – (Growls)**

**Everyone – (Laughs)**

**Alex – (Comes in singing to POD by Tenacious D while it plays in the back round)**

**Mss Potter – (Stares) what the fuck is he doing here!!!**

**Kiba – Do you know him?**

**Mss Potter – (Keeps staring as I turn to look at Kiba slowly) Know him!! KNOW HIM!!! WE ARE RELATED FOR FUCK SAKE!!!!**

**Tsume – Do you have to yell?**

**Mss Potter – YES I DO HAVE TO YELL!!!**

**Blue – Calm down or he will se you**

**Mss Potter – (Pails) OMG (Runs and hide behind Tsume)**

**Tsume – What the hell are you doing? (Turns to looks at me)**

**Mss Potter – (Looks over his shoulder to see were Alex is) Hiding**

**Blu****e – From who?**

**Mss Potter – Alex... my cousin**

**Kanziru – (Looks from Alex t****o me and back) You are?**

**Mss Potter – Yes from my mother's side of the family (Hides again)**

**Alex – (Looks towards me and the others and spots me) HEY ANGELICA!!**

**Mss Potter – (Pails even more) SHIT!! (Turns around and runs for dear life)**

**Alex – (Runs after me)**

**Hige – Well that's something you don't see everyday**

**Kiba – No you don't**

**Toboe – Should we begin with the story?**

**Blue – Yeah I think we should**

**Mss Potter – (Runs past them) somebody save me!!**

**Alex – (Runs after me) No don't save her!!**

**Tsume – WTF!?!**

**Kiba – Well... on with the story, Mss Potter don't own anything from Wolf's Rain**

**Mss Potter – (Runs past them again with my cousin right behind me) I only own Kanziru and my own charters. And somebody save me for fuck sake!!!**

**Everyone – (Looks at each other's and shrug their shoulders)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Kanziru tried to stand up in his human form, but his right leg was broken and he collapsed. Toboe run to his right side to support him. He grabbed Kanzirus right arm and put it over his shoulder and tugged hard to make him stand. Then Toboe snaked his left arm around Kanzirus waist.

Kanziru looked straight forward as if he didn't dare to look at anyone. Tsume noticed it but didn't say anything about it.

"Where are we going now?"asked Hige not only to break the silence. But he was curios of where they were going, were they going to leave Kanziru and keep searching for Cheza.

"Where were you going before Batu got you Kanziru?"

Everyone looked at Tsume, Kanziru turned to look at him slowly.

"I was gonna meet one of my old pack mates. I don't even know if he's a live anymore."

Everyone accepted that, but they were not sure if it was true. Kanziru managed to push Toboe forward a bit to make him walk, Kiba walked up to Kanzirus left side while Tsume and Hige ended up a bit behind them.

They walked down the same alley the had been captured in not to long ago.

"Kanziru can you explain something for me. Why do you _always_ end up being beating up by Batu?"

Everyone expect Kanziru turned to the person and growled.

"I don't know Asobu. Maybe 'cause I have never liked Batus way of thinking... if you can call that thinking"

Kiba tried to see the person but it was to dark where he stood. All of a sudden the person laughed.

"I haven't heard or seen you sense we haibokusuru"

"Haa, I have not had a good reason to come back now have I?"

"Iie, not sense your ani died"

Kanziru sighed at the thought of his ani that had died in the hands of Batu. Tsume and the rest of the pack looked at the dog that now walked out of the darkness.

An old English Mastiff walked out of the dark, and he looked to be quite _old_. His fur was light brown, but they guessed that it had been darker.

But what were they taking about? Hadn't Kanziru said that they were pack mates? Maybe this dog was another friend of his.

"I'm surprised that you're still a live Asobu. After the fight you weren't in the best condition"

"Neither was you Kanziru. If I'm not mistaken you almost let a human take you, witch you would never allow" answered the old dog.

"I just came to think of something, have you seen a black/blue female dog?"

Hige lightened up at the question, he had wondered what had happened too Blue.

The old dog seemed to frown at the question.

"Yes, I think I saw one in the next city actually. Why lost someone?"

"Well you could say that we have" answered Kanziru glad that his friend had seen her.

The old dog nodded to Kanziru and looked for the first time over Kiba and the others.

"Who are those wolves that you have found?"

"It's a pack that is looking for rakuen. The white one is Kiba; the grey one with a criss-cross shaped scar is Tsume. And the one with a collar is Hige and the last one is Toboe" said Kanziru as he pointed at all of them in turn.

Asobu looked like he was trying to decide something. He began to look at each of them very closely, and then he made eye contact with them one after one.

When he was done he seemed to be satisfied with them. Kanziru had noticed it, but knew what Asobu was doing. He was trying to see if they were good as a pack.

Blue looked at one of the humans that hade hunted her just for sex. For some reason they didn't understand what "Go to hell" meant. And she was getting more and more pissed

Blue attracted to Hige heavens sake. She hade decide to stay in the city and wait for the others to come, instead of running after them.

The moon was out and Kanziru was healing much faster now then before.

He looked up at the moon and began to feel as if the moon was all his thought.

So Blue is in the next city, I hope she is good at defending her self. There are lots of weird guys there and the same goes for the chicks.

His thought went to Blue now right away, was she all right? Was in trouble?

The questions began to spin around in Kanzirus head; he didn't even notice that Kiba had come up beside him.

"What are you doing?"

Kanziru jumped at Kibas question.

"Just thinking"

Kiba sat down beside him and looked up at the moon.

"About what?"

Kanziru glanced at Kiba from the corner of his eye.

"Right now all my thought's seems to go strait to Blue."

"For some reason I get the feeling that you know everything that is going on."

Kiba turned to look Kanziru strait in his eyes. Kanziru felt trapped like a pup trying to sneak out of his mothers watching eye.

"Well if I did I would not need to wonder if Blue is all right 'cause I would know that."

Kanziru jumped when Kiba suddenly laughed. He had never heard anyone in the pack laugh.

* * *

Good? Sucking? Tell me!!

Question:

What kind of paring should I make?

(A Kanziru/Kiba

(B Tsume/Kanziru

(C Kanziru/Toboe/Kiba

(D Kanziru/Toboe

(E Kanziru/Someone else

Vote Please!!

Translation:

Asobu: Play

Iie: No

Ani: Brother

Haibokusuru: Lose a fight (I could not find the word lost a fight)


End file.
